Miraculous night
by The.moons.son03.18.17
Summary: Ladybug score a date with Adrien (worst summary :p )
1. Burst of joy

_**ohhhhh hi new series, 10 review for more than 3 chapters**_

*DRIII-NNNG* The bell finally rang, indicating the end of the school day.

Marinette ran out of her classroom, excited to go home, well actually for her date. She couldn't believe it. A date. A date with _Adrien._ _No, Marinette_ , she told herself, _Adrien has a date with Ladybug. Not with you_.

 _But, I am Ladybug_. She giggled, smiling dreamily when she thought about Adrien's handsome face. True, he doesn't know her identity, but they could enjoy it anyway.

While running crazily, like the clumsy person she is, she bumped into Alya, who was texting on her phone. And from the smile on her face, she could tell it was with Nino.

"Hey, there! Watch out, clumsy bug!" Alya joked, smiling at her.

"Hehehe, sorry. I was just in a rush to go-" She suddenly remembered that she couldn't tell her best friend about her romantic plans.

"Home! Yes, home!" She chuckled nervously, which caused Alya to raise an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Really, you are a terrible liar."

"What?! It's the truth!" It _**was,**_ technically. She does have to go home, to prepare herself.

"Yeah right. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear."

"Hmm…" Alya narrowed her eyes at her, then turned her eyes to her phone again when she felt it vibrate in her hands. "Fine, go home."

Marinette sighed in relief and ran home.

She got to her room, after saying hi to her parents, asked Tikki to transform her, and she leaped out of her window, towards the Eiffel Tower, where her date with Adrien is supposed to be.

She found Chat there, waiting for her.

"Hello, my lady." He got up, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and kissed her hand mockingly.

She sighed, and said, "Chat, I have a date".

Cat took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"Is something wrong, wrong with me?" He looked at her, worried.

She smiled at his concern, shaking her head. "No, I just want to be with my friend. ."

Cat sighs and raised an eyebrow. "I'll go, my lady?"

She looks down. "Sorry, Cat."

He smiles weakly and kissed her on the cheek. "Good bye, my lady."

 _ **REVIEWWWSSS!**_


	2. I DON'T POUT

**_I was going to post tummy, but today_**

Adrien was waiting for Ladybug to arrive at their usual date site, the top of the Eiffel tower. He sighed. _She was late, again._

He couldn't continue on this train of thought because he felt her arrive. He kept his back turned to her, still admiring the beautiful view this place offers them.

"Well, Ladybug, late, as usual." He chuckled when he heard her pant.

"Wait-what- what do you mean usual?." She questions

"Wha-" He turned around and his jaw fell to the ground.

His love, Ladybug, was there in front of him, wearing adorable black cat ears. She looked absolutely adorable.

When she saw his shocked expression, she smirked and inched closer to him.

"Well, did the cat get your tongue?"

"Well- Well, yes, partially." He quickly recovered, also smirking. He took a step forward towards her.

"Well, do you like it?" She smiled and tilts her head.

He smiled even wider and hugged her by the waist. "I absolutely love it. You look stunning, my Ladybug." He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed, still smiling, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad."

"Shall we eat?"

"Of course! "

 ** _They ate_**

"Ladybug." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"What"

"Nothing"

She huffed. "Fine."

"Are you pouting?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

She pouted even more. "No, I am not."

He chuckled and raised her chin towards her. "Well, no need to say it, ladybug. I know you wanted my attention. Because I do too. And you look cute when you pout."

He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

She kisses Adrien back but hits him

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT POUT!"

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. Weights upon shoulder

_**Well this is the end, First of all, they don't know each other as like ladybug doesn't know that Adrien is chat and vice-versa,**_

 _ **I can continue but... you guys have to decide, leave a review. thanks**_

They were both happy. Ladybug and Adrien, two young teenagers who had been burdened with the duty and honor of protecting Paris while obtaining powers that made them nearly indestructible, have never felt more vulnerable or scared than they did now. The two of them finally broke down and held each other as they crumbled to the park floor.

Adrien is missing a photoshoot and his father was angry while Marinette's phone was buzzing with text messages from Alya, who were wondering where she was. But they didn't care.

When they had collected themselves enough to lift their heads and look at each other's bloodshot eyes, they knew that it was time. They had to talk to each other. They had to make this work.

The unlucky duo turned around to where they leaned against each other's backs and sat down, reminding each other that they weren't going anywhere.

"Ladybug." Adrien began with dry lips. "Talk to me. Why did you run? Your ladybug you never run" He laughed a little.

Ladybug didn't laugh with him. Instead, she hung her head and gulped back more tears.

"It's because I'm stupid." She mumbled. Adrien craned his head back so that he could hear her soft voice. "It's…" She tried again, hoping that everything was going to be okay after this. There was no point in hiding anymore so they might as well get everything clear. "I've liked you ever since we met when I am a civilian I thought that after spending time with you as ladybug, that I had gotten to know you and that you were finally noticing me." She shook her head and tried to not remove her fingers away from his. "But now…I know that I'm just an idiot."

Adrien, fighting, even more, tears, curled his fingers tightly against ladybug's cold, shaking ones.

"I'm the idiot here." Adrien began, his throat thick with unshed feelings, feelings that he couldn't express as a model much less as a son. "I've only been focusing on trying to find my dream when you were right in front of me." He turned around until his cheek touched the back of Ladybug lowered head. "And if you call yourself 'ordinary' or 'silly' again, need I remind you that a mangy alley cat is hoping that his princess isn't too disgusted with him to run away?"

Ladybug slowly turned around and stared at Adrien. At this point, their eyes were rimmed with redness and tear stains have marred their faces. They had come this far. They can't stop now.

"Your Chat." Ladybug began with a whisper as she dropped her forehead onto Adrien's shoulder. She felt him lean his forehead on top of her head and, despite the mess running rampant inside them both, this felt…right. "D-Do you notice me because I'm Ladybug?"

Adrien was silent for a moment. "Tell me who you are?" Then he placed a feather light kiss where he had laid his head on hers.

"You w-wouldn't notice me," she said shyly.

"Do you notice me because I'm a model?" He whispered.

They both meet each other's eyes again. The tears had stopped but they were still a mess.

"Y-yes and no, Tikki, spots off" a red glimmer faded away

"M-ma-rinette?"

"H-hi Chat"

"It doesn't matter"

Because it wasn't just about them being Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was because they were Marinette and Adrien.

 _ **BAi- Michael out**_


End file.
